To Love and to Be Loved
by Memexxchii
Summary: Amu is a girl who thought she could never be loved. Ikuto is a boy who thought he could never love. What happens when they are both thrown into each others lives? Will they be able to set aside there difference to find what they are looking for, or will they be to stuborn to let go of the past? Read to find out 3


Chapter 1: Hate.

~Amu's Pov~

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice." I read aloud.

"Pfft… Doesn't matter to me how the world ends, I just want it to end." I spoke with little to no care on my tongue. Lifting my head against the warm tree bark, I let the sun soak into my pours. It seems funny for someone like me to say, but the sun is my escape; escape from people. I am Amu Hinamori. I'm a junior in high school, and I'm age 16. It seemed normal, right? Wrong. No one loved me… Everyone loathed me actually… It's a silly reason too, because I'm a "vampire" as they would say. They as in them… Them as in those two faced bitches I used to call my friends. Rachelle and Tarrisa a.k.a whores. They left me right after freshman year, because they were "tired of my look"; it wasn't "in style". I was too "emo". I wasn't mad that they left me. I was devastated. I wasn't hurt either, I wanted to die, because it wouldn't be the first time I was unloved. I was ALWAYS unloved… That's probably why my mother gave me up for adoption, and why no one wanted to adopt me. It was okay with me, because I don't need anyone. I need someone! I didn't want to be loved by anything. I want to be loved by something...Before I could finish my thoughts; I heard another person's back slide against the tree other than my own… Everyone knows not to come to this park, because it's infested with a "freak show", so whoever this is better leave, or join the Vampires'R'Us club. Getting up, I walked to the other side of the tree only to be stunned completely… There was a beautiful man sitting under this tree of mine… His dark blue hair shimmered bright as the sun was set perfectly on his pale white skin. His eyes were a mystic violet/blue, as they excavated through my own. His muscles were toned perfectly, even though the black muscle shirt he was wearing was slightly baggy. I couldn't help but to stare even more deeply into his eyes as he began to stand up. Once he was fully standing I could see he was almost a good foot taller than me, so I estimated he was roughly 6"3'. My heart pounded drastically, as I stared up at him through my bright honey glazed orb like eyes. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, and it was at that second I realized I had stopped breathing as well. Who is this guy?

!Ikuto's Pov!

"Ikuto darling, why don't you come to the ball tonight? Your father would be very happy to see you. So will all the girls, as well!" My mother cooed while finishing the last touches to her outfit for the night. It sickened me how much she adored me; more so my looks. I couldn't even look at her without disgust shimmering on my tongue, and through my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I grabbed my IPod and headphones, and walked out the house without even bothering to shut the door. I'm pretty sure the butler wouldn't mind, seeing as he was the only one who understood how fucking annoying it is for me to have those two rich bastards as parents. I kept my head down, and jogged all the way to the only park that wasn't crowded. In fact, there was no one around there at all… Walking to a big Orange tree, I sat down beneath it jamming to 'All time low'. I thought I was completely alone until I heard rustling on the other side of the tree. I was about to get up, but was interrupted by a petit girl walking around it. I looked at her my eyes slightly wider than normal as I tried to take it all in… She was different… Her hair was knee length and bubble gum pink, and her eyes were majestic honey color. Her pale white skin looked baby soft as her black eyeliner was only placed on the outer corners of her eyes. Her bright red lips also complimented her pale skin as well. She wasn't just different, she was breath taking. I couldn't help, but to stare into her eyes deeply wondering who she was… Standing up I still didn't break my gaze. Who was this girl…? Before I could let myself ponder on it anymore, I shrugged it off. She's probably just like every other girl in this "Willow" town. (A/N: For those of you who don't know Willow is the town that Barbie was from; so he is indicating that everyone there is fake/plastic.)

"Hey." I spoke with a bored look on my face. I try to do this so girls realize there's no chance at getting with me. Snapping out of whatever trance she was in, she raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why the hell are you here? Did Tarrisa and Rachelle send you to mess with me?" No longer leaning back, I knocked the bored look off my face and stared at her contently. Most girls go straight to trying to kiss me, and here she is swearing to my face about some girls I don't even know exist?

"Um, I don't know who you're talking about." I responded hesitantly. Glaring at me while taking a step closer, she pointed at me causing me to push up against the tree.

"If you're lying to me pretty boy, I swear to you hell will rain upon your life so hard you're entire blood line will feel it." She emphasized 'blood line' with anger as to get it across to me she was not playing… Normally a girl this petit wouldn't even bother me, but right now I was scared for my life. Shaking my head as to agree, she sighed and backed off.

"Sorry… I'm Amu…" She said wondering off with a slight blush to her cheeks. I couldn't help, but to smirk at her embarrassment. It was all too cute.

"I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet you…Well now that I think about it you threatened my life, so maybe it wasn't all too nice." I joked lightly. Looking down at her I could see the bright pink turn into a brilliant red. I was about to tease her about it, but then I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Looking up at the tree I had just been previously under, I noticed this was a double sided tree… Not only does it grow oranges, it grows apples too. I stared at the tree for what seemed to be about ten minutes before I was interrupted.

"You shouldn't be here if you ever want to have friends." Amu spoke, looking away at the nearby fountain. Raising an eyebrow at her, I walked over to her side with my hands in my pockets.

"Why is that?" I questioned, looking at the fountain as well. I could notice all the little frogs that were jumping in and out, trying to find comfort.

"I'm a "vampire" as others would say. Apparently I will kill you all if you bother me… And ever since I came here, it's been the "vampire's cave" so everyone's prohibited to be here." I couldn't help but to chuckle lightly, and roll my eyes.

"Well good thing I don't love people; also, not to rain on your parade, but you almost did kill me." I pointed out as a small blush crept up on her cheeks again.

"Shut up." She spoke, her lips squeezing together to make a small 'o', and her eyes squinting to make small lines. Forgetting completely about me making fun of her, she turned around to face me.

"You don't love people?" Raising my eyebrow out of suspicion, I shook my head no.

"I see… Well then we would be great friends, because I'm used to no one loving me." I looked at her wide eyed, and sat down against the tree, plugging in one of my headphones.

"Oh? Not even your parents love you?" Shrugging, she sat down a foot away from me pulling her knees into her chest. It was at that moment I took in her body structure, and clothes. She was wearing blue jeaned skinnies, like me, but hers had small rips in them. Her legs were not too long, or short. They were slim and a bit appealing as well. Her top consisted of a black tank top with her black leather jacket over it. Although the jacket wasn't zipped up so you could see her perfectly plump breast. Last were her plain black converse shoes. Over all, she was beautiful. I can admit when I see a beautiful lady, but it doesn't mean I have to love them.

"I was put in an orphanage, because my family abandoned me. I'm 16, so I live alone now." Looking at her I shook my head showing I understood. That day we spent hours talking to each other… She told me about how everyone in the entire town hates her, and I told her about all my family problems, and how everyone loves me. I hated her… I hated her, because she made it too easy for me to spill my guts out to her.

!Amu's POV!

I hated him… I hated him, because he made it too easy for me to like him… Maybe just maybe I've found a new friend, which in this case, was all I could hope for.

Rosario: Heyo =3 Please continue to read, and review! (This story is also on quotev. I don't really like quotev, but I will probably be updating on there more than I do Fanfiction. So if you want to be the first ones to read the new chapters I'll post my Quotev page on my profile


End file.
